Jotaro Kujo (SSB18)
Jotaro Kujo (浄土城太郎 Jotaro Kujo) is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2018. Jotaro is the second anime character to be added into a Smash Bros. game (following ). Attributes Jotaro is more of a Bait & Punish type of character in the game, having very excellent combos, very good zoning and very strong KOing. Jotaro 's ground attacks are all powerful moves with good launch behind them that can work as great combo finishers and kill moves at higher percentages. Jotaro's jab is great for combos and the third hit of the jab is a combo and the final hit has impressive knockback to the opponent. Jotaro's down tilt is also very powerful making him slide and can KO at higher percentages. Jotaro's smash attacks are very powerful with high KO power in them. Especially when it comes to his Side and Up Smashes. Side Smash has incredible knockback at the opponent, while up smash has very fantastic knockback even KOing lighterweight characters pretty early if it's charged fully. His Down Smash is very decent as well. Jotaro has a very good air game which he can rack up some damage on the opponent on them. Especially his down aerial is an meteor smash move if hit at the right time. All his other aerials are very well done well. Jotaro's grab game is pretty good as most of them led up to combos too. Jotaro's forward and down throws can be a good example of a start up combo which can lead into either a forward aerial, neutral aerial or a dash attack. Jotaro's specials are incredibly good to as well. For his standard special Blazing Fists will allow Star Platinum to rapidally punch forward away from Jotaro and come back when it's finished. Blazing Strike can set Jotaro up with some combos in some situations for example, If A is pressed, Star Platnium will uppercut the opponent, or B Star Platnium will smash the opponent forward. Blazing Smash allows both Star Platnium and Jotaro back up together. Star Platnium can also meteor smash opponents. Finally Star Finger allows Star Platnium to actually drag his opponents to Jotaro himself. However, Jotaro has flaws. While he is not particularly slow, Jotaro is still susceptible to rushdown-oriented characters, most notably . His size, weight, and falling speed also leave him vulnerable to combos, which is further compounded by his lack of options to reliably break them. As he is a melee-oriented character, Jotaro lacks a projectile, putting him at a disadvantage against camping tactics. Aside from shield grabbing, Jotaro has limited out of shield options due to the start-up lag of his moves, making it difficult at times to relieve pressure. While Jotaro's aerials give him a decent aerial approach in the air, his grounded approach is comparatively poor and predictable overall due to several of his grounded attacked having high start-up lag. His aerials also require proper spacing and timing to be effective, as they can be punished if misused due to their noticeable ending lag. Star Platnium can infact be damaged and destroyed and Jotaro must wait for 10 seconds to gain Star Platnium back to him. Also if Star Platnium does infact take damage, it also brings up Jotaro's damage meter making it a risk for him. Jotaro's recovery is also problematic. He is vulnerable to semi-spikes, as Blazing Smash is highly predictable due to functioning as strictly vertical and strictly horizontal recovery options, respectively. However, it has further compounded by specific faults. Blazing Smash covers more veritical distance and covers almost no horizontal distance, which can lead to an invariable self-destruct if it is used too far from the edge. Moveset On-screen appearance *Star Platinum punches down a brick wall and Jotaro walks through saying "My Stand does not waiver, prepare yourself!" Taunts *Up: Grasping on his hand while grunting. *Side: Brings his arm out and snaps his fingers looking forward saying his iconic catchphrase "What a pain". *Down: Adjusts his hat forward looking straight to the opponent. Idle poses *Adjusts the tip of his hat. *Takes a deep breath Victory poses *Jotaro fixes his cap then says "What a pain." *Jotaro takes a cigarette and smokes it saying "When Stand users inhale smoke, a vein in their nose appears." *Star Platinum does some punches then Jotaro punches his own open hand, "Next time we meet, one of us dies." Trophies Palette Swaps / Alternate Costumes Trivia